To Make or Brake the Future
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Gruumm is frustrated, Morgana has a plan, but can this spell destruction for the Ranger as they must travel back to before SPD in order to save the world they know? crossover Forever Red


**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **To Make or Brake the Future

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Jack & Omega implied

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Forever Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Gruumm is frustrated, Morgana has a plan, but can this spell destruction for the Ranger as they must travel back to before SPD in order to save the world they know?

**Chapter Summery: **Peaces never last when you a Ranger

**Authors Note:**

**To Make or Brake the Future**

Back to the beginning 

With Gruumm's ego bruised and Commander Birdie singing their praises the Ranger's had got themselves a well deserved brake. As soon as they could get out they did.

"Hey Sam you coming? Or are you going to float round headquarters for a while perving at the male cadets while they shower?" asked Z as the glowing ball of light took Ranger form.

"Hey that was one time and it was Jack, **HELLO!!** hopping to be dating the guy in the future?" laughed Sam as he returned to his glowing form.

"Anyway I've got plans, I'm spending the day with Sky and Bridge after all in my time my parents are long dead. It's going to be nice to get to know them since they kind of adopt me?" said Sam with a sigh before he sped out of SPD command and into the wood behind the academy where he soon found Sky and Bridge walking around.

"Really makes you remember what we're fighting for doesn't it?" asked Sam as he whizzed between Sky and Bridge, he was happy to see them holding hands.

"Yeah it does" said Sky as he looked lovingly at Bridge.

"It's good to see you two are back on track, you scared me back there. I thought my family was going to fall apart before it had chance to form?" said Sam as he landed on Bridge's shoulder.

"No chance as crazy as he is Bridge is too valuable to give up on" laughed Sky as he hugged Bridge

"Come on we've got a movie to catch, hey Sam stay like that and we can get you in for free" laughed Sky

"Sky that's illegal and deceptive?" said Sam as he pretended to faint in his glowing form which just ended up with him falling off Bridge's shoulder.

"No it's Sparky the nightlight price" laughed Bridge as he picked Sam up off the floor.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

But meanwhile as the Rangers enjoyed their brake Gruumm had other plans.

"Every plan Morgana, every plan foiled by

**SPD!!**

**THOSE MULTYCOULOURED TEENS AND THAT DOG ARE DRIVENG ME CRAZY!!**" growled Gruumm.

"It would have been easier if they didn't exist?" wined Morgana from her throne next to Gruumm's

"Yes but they do!"

"Then make them unexist"

"How would I do that?"

"Easy you don't need to destroy every Ranger to destroy S.P.D. only the ones whose history connects with theirs? Go back to before they were born and end their bloodline that way they can never have existed can they?" cackled Morgana

"That is a truly evil plan but we don't know when or who to attack?"

"That's easy, The Ranger History Museum can tell us when to attack and its old knowledge that the Rangers all have at least one parent that was a Red Ranger? So all you do is find a time when the great Red Squadron were alone and vulnerable together and hit them then!"

"I like it, go Morgana and get me that information" said Gruumm

With that Morgana went to earth and raided the museum, by the time the Rangers arrived Morgana was long gone so the Rangers returned to the academy.

"Rangers report" growled Kruger as he entered the command centre of SPD

"Morgana attacked the Ranger museum it doesn't, seem she took anything Sir" said Jack

"Actually she did" said Kat as she entered

"Explain" asked Kruger

"I was going over what the Curator said she accessed on the computers, it was information related to the Red Squadron before the time of SPD, In partial the mission on the moon when they stopped General Venjix from gaining control of Serpentera" said Kat

"And that is of interest why?" asked Jack

"It was the only mission where the Red Squadron was new to each other and didn't know how to handle each other. It was back at a time before Commander Oliver and Supreme Commander Scott had taken over the teams and united them, in other words they were at their weakest then" said Kat

"And if I was an evil Dictator who was hell bent on galactic domination that would be perfect!" said Bridge in his usual excited way

"Ok translation to English please?" complained Jack

"In other words Jack, if you were frustrated because you couldn't concur the world because five teen in brightly colourer costumes kept getting in your way what would the solution be? To destroy them before they even knew what they were! go back an make sure that they never came to be!" said Sky

"But destroying the Red Ranger wouldn't destroy all the Rangers?"

"No but it would stop SPD from happing, stop us from being born and stop the Rangers meeting Commander Cruger and knowing about the Truobian invasion on it's way?" said Bridge

"True but when we came to the academy are name where deliberately changed so no one knew who are parents where?"

"Yes but people know that we all have at least one parents whose' Red" said Z

"Commander there's a tear in sector 7 grid 9 it looks like a time portal tear" said Kat

"Looks like Gruumm's started the party early" said Jack

"I'll get the Time ship ready Sir" said Kat

"Good and bring your Morpher something tells me we'll need Cat Ranger, you too Omega" said Kruger

"Back to the past it is then Sir" said Sky as they raced down to the Zord bay.


End file.
